Migraine
by chrisdavis
Summary: Diane has a migraine and Will and Kurt are trying to help her.
1. Chapter 1

When Will entered Diane's office, he was greeted by a scene he didn't like, and frankly, worried him. He knew Diane suffered of migraines, and through the years they had known each other he had seen her go through some. But this time it seemed it was a really bad one. She was resting her elbows on her desk and had her head in her hands. He had been looking at her for a while and she hadn't even noticed. This had to be bad. Will decided he had to do something, or at least try to, or Diane's migraine would only get worse. So he slowly got near her desk and touched her shoulder. She immediately looked up and tried to smile. Her efforts did nothing but convince Will she was feeling very bad. She didn't say anything about Will being in her office, or Will touching her shoulder. This definitely meant Diane was feeling like crap. Will gave her that look –the one that said she wasn't fooling him- and Diane gave up. She rested her head on the back of her chair and closed her eyes. Another bad sign. Diane Lockhart didn't let anyone see her in a week position, not even Will, except when she was feeling very sick. Will decided to try and make her go home. She couldn't kill him for trying, at least not for now.

-Diane, have you taken your pills?

-Mhm.

She didn't even give him a look for asking about her personal life. Now Will knew for sure Diane needed to go home. And probably to the hospital to get stronger painkillers. But she hated hospitals, so he decided to get her home first.

-Hey, why don't you go home and rest? That will help.

At this, Diane opened her eyes and tried to look fine, but failed at all levels.

-Will, I don't need to go home. Besides, I have work to do. It will pass in a while.

-Diane, come on, you know it won't. If you don't rest, it will still be here tomorrow, and you won't be able to work. Let me take you home, you can't drive with a migraine.

And Will was right. The migraine was making her dizzy and she was starting to feel like throwing up. So she gave in, a really rare thing for her.

-Okay Will, but I will take some work with me.

Will helped her gather all her papers and into her coat. He carried her things to his car and opened the door for her. He even buckled her up, and she was feeling so sick she didn't said a word about it. She just closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the seat.

They had driven for a while and Will was sure she had fallen asleep, so he called Kurt.

-Hey Kurt, it's Will.

-Hi Will, is everything all right?

-Not really, Diane has a bad migraine and I'm taking her home. Where are you?

-I'm on my way to her house; I was going to make her dinner. How far are you?

-I'm at about 10 minutes.

-Okay, I'll be there in 20. See you there.

Will hang up and looked at Diane. Good, she was still sleeping. She would have been very mad at him for talking to Kurt. They arrived at her house 10 minutes later and she was still sleeping. Will didn't wanted to wake her, but he was sure that if he carried her, and she woke up, he wouldn't live to tell the story. He thought about waiting for Kurt, but it was getting cold and Diane looked tired and pale, so he decided to take a risk and carry her inside. He lifted her of the car sit, and luckily she didn't woke up. She stirred and mumbled something Will couldn't understand, and then buried her head on Will's chest. He thought she looked kind of cute, and he could imagine her with Kurt when they were not at the firm. He carried her inside and put her on the couch. He could have taken her to her room, but he decided to let Kurt do that. He was sure he would be a dead man for going into Diane's room without her invitation. In fact, he had only been there a couple of times, after she was attacked and the doctor ordered her to stay in bed for two weeks. Of course, she made Will bring her work she considered needed to be done, even after he offered to do it himself. He had been remembering how stubborn she was that time until he heard someone entering the house. It was Kurt, and he looked really worried. He was glad Diane had someone, besides him, that cared so much about her. She deserved that.

-Hi Will, where's Diane?

-Shh, she's sleeping on the couch. She fell asleep in the car and she would kill me if I carried her to her room, so I left that part to you.

-Yeah, she doesn't like anyone going into her room. Hey, I'm gonna take her there, could you get her stuff? She loves working on her bed.

-Oh, I didn't knew that. Sure, I'll get her things.

Kurt lifted her from the couch and she didn't even stir. He could see she wasn't feeling well at all, and that worried him. When he reached her room he asked Will to open the bed, and laid her on it. He took her hills and coat off and covered her. Meanwhile, Will left all the papers and things on a table near the window, and saw two pictures on beautiful frames, one of Diane and Kurt and the other of himself and Diane. She was smiling widely on both, and looked truly happy. That made him smile because it meant he was important to her. A while later, both men left the room and closed the door so they could talk without waking her up. They went downstairs, poured themselves a drink and sat in the living room. Kurt was the first to talk.

-Will, thank you for driving Diane all the way up here.

-Don't worry man, besides she couldn't drive in that state.

-Was it that bad?

-Mhm. She was very pale and dizzy. I thought she was going to throw up in my car, and she had already taken her pills. I think we should take her to the hospital so they can give her stronger painkillers.

-Yeah, she looks pretty shaken up. But we should wait for her to wake up; she would kill us if she woke up in a hospital. She hates hospitals, you know?

-Yeah, I know. Last time I took her she made a scene. She wouldn't let go off my hand and I had to convince her to let the doctor look at her.

-Man, I never thought Diane would do something like that… Will, I guess you have to work, so feel free to leave if you have to.

-No Kurt, I'll stay, I can finish the stuff I have to do later. Besides, I have experience regarding Diane Lockhart and hospitals. Trust me, you'll thank me later.

-Well, thanks Will. I know how difficult she can be sometimes.

They stayed talking for a while, and before they knew it, it was 11 pm. Will decided to call it a day and go home, but promised to be back by 7 am next morning to take care of Diane, and take her to the hospital if it was necessary.

After Will was gone, Kurt decided to check on Diane. He opened her bedroom door and saw her sleeping, but she looked troubled and in pain. Anyways, he thought it was better to let her sleep and wait until tomorrow and see if she was any better. He put his pajamas and got into her warm bed. She seemed to feel the movement beside her and moved a little, but never woke up. Kurt stayed up for a while just looking at her sleeping form, but finally gave in and fell asleep.

Next morning, Kurt got up really early to a sleeping Diane. She had moved in her sleep and now was resting her head in his chest, and Kurt thought he could get used to waking up like this. He looked at his watch and as it wouldn't be another three hours until Will arrived, decided to stay in bed and enjoy the moment. He had been like this, just laying there and watching Diane sleep, until she started to move a little. He thought at first she was just dreaming, but a little while after she opened her eyes. She moved her head slowly until their eyes locked and he could see she wasn't doing any better.

-Good morning hon, how are you feeling?

-Hi, how did I get here?

Kurt had to do an effort to understand what she said because she spoke very quietly and it came out as a mumble. He could see she was doing an effort to seem fine, but her body gave her away. She was really pale, her eyes were shiny and her face was twisted with pain.

-Will brought you and carried you to the couch. He didn't want to enter your room without permission, so I carried you here. You've been sleeping since the ride home. You didn't answer my question.

-I'm… fine.

-No, you're not babe, it's written all over your face. By the way, Will's coming to check on you in an hour.

At this, Diane's expression changed, she seemed disturbed in some way. Kurt could instantly feel her reaction to Will coming to visit and thought he had done something or they had had a fight, and she didn't wanted to see him.

-Diane, what's wrong? Did you two fought again?

-No, but…

-What is it? You don't want him to come?

-No, it's nothing, and I don't mind him coming.

Diane said nothing else and she fell asleep a while later. The bell rang exactly at 7 am. Kurt got up to open the door and greeted Will. He had brought muffins for breakfast so they went to the kitchen and put them on a plate.

-So, who's Diane doing?

-Well, I think she's worse. She suspects we are taking her to the hospital and she doesn't like it. Want to go up and say hi? I'm gonna take her a muffin anyways.

-Sure, she won't get mad if we bring her a muffin.

They went to Diane's room and looked in. It was very calm, and they thought she was sleeping until she started to move,

-Diane, Will is here to see you.

-Hi Diane, how are you feeling?

Will walked to the side of her bed and waited until she was looking at him. He could see she wasn't feeling better, in fact, she looked worse. He thought that if she hadn't starting throwing up yet she would start very soon.

-I'm fine, I already told Kurt that.

-Come on, you know you're not. What can we do to help? I brought you muffins!

Will was trying to make her smile, and he did, but her eyes started to fill with tears that threatened to fall. Diane was trying hard not to show them, but headaches always got the best of her. She could see there was no way out of this one; they would take her to the hospital sooner or later. As she thought about the hospital, more tears threatened to fall, and finally she couldn't hold them in any longer. Diane Lockhart cried almost never. In the years Will had known her he had seen her upset many times, but crying… he could count them and there were not more than ten. Now he was watching her as silent tears came running down her face, and her eyes seemed to plead for someone to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. So he looked at Kurt, after all they were in a relationship, and he felt it was not his place anymore to do that.

Kurt realized what was happening and quickly got to the other side of the bed, but Diane was already calming down. She just took his hand and whipped her tears.

-Sorry, migraines always get the best of me.

-Hey, Diane, it's okay. If you hate my muffins so bad you don't have to eat them.

Will said this to try and cheer her up a little. And it worked; she started to laugh a little. It was not the laugh they were used to, but it was something.

-You know I love your muffins, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to eat anything right now.

Until now, Kurt had remained silent, watching as the two interacted. He realized Will knew so many things about her he had yet to learn, and he was sure he could trust him. Diane had a very good friend in him, and Kurt wanted to know him better.

-So, honey, we think you really need to go to the hospital so you can get stronger painkillers.

-Yeah Diane, and we promise to stay by your side the whole time, okay?

Diane looked from one pair of eyes to the other, and could see they were willing to do what was best for her. She thought of all the times Will had helped her and cheered her up, and how Kurt had begun to change her life for the better. If she could trust someone, it was definitely these two. So she took a deep breath and gathered all her courage to overcome her fear.

-Okay, I'll go. But remember your promise boys, and let me change first.

Will and Kurt looked and were really surprised. They were ready for a fight with Diane, and to take her kicking and screaming to the hospital if it was necessary. But she hadn't even said a word against it. She was feeling really bad or she was playing with them, there was no way she would have surrendered so easily.

-So, umm… I'll wait downstairs; let me know when she's ready Kurt.

-Yeah, sure. Honey, want me to help you with something?

-Yes please. Could you pass me something comfortable to wear? But not pajamas, please.

Kurt got up from the bed and walked into her closet. Man, she had lots of clothes, he could get lost in here! He quickly got to a section where her sport outfits were. He thought that would do it, grabbed what he saw first and went out to give them to Diane.

-Hey, is this okay?

-Sure, can you get me a sweatshirt too? I'm cold.

Kurt gave her a very big sweatshirt that said I LOVE PARIS. She had bought it in a trip to Paris two years ago, but never used it. So she smiled when he handled her it.

-What's so funny? You don't like it?

-No, I do, but I've never used it. And it doesn't smells very good.

-Oh, okay, I'll get you another one.

This time he got her another really big sweatshirt that said Lockhart & Gardner. She loved this one, in fact, she had like five of them, so she put it on and was ready to leave. Kurt had packed a bag with some more warm clothes in case she got cold, so he took he bag and opened the door for her. She had wisely put on her sunglasses, as the light made her migraine worse. They went downstairs together, holding hands, and she sat in her living room. Migraines sucked all her energy, and she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, so just walking from her room had made her tired. Kurt went looking for Will, and found him on the kitchen.

-Hey, Diane's ready. I'll get her car; she will feel more comfortable in it.

-No, don't worry, I'll get her car.

Kurt went to the living room with Will and found Diane sitting in her couch with her head resting on the back of it and her feet on the table in front of her. He sat beside her and looked at her. Will noticed she was wearing the sweatshirt of the firm. He thought he was the only one who used it.

-Love the sweatshirt Diane.

-Yeah, me too.

Will said this as he was walking out the door. She didn't even move as she said this, but Kurt could tell she was very nervous about the trip to the hospital. So he decided to try and make her feel a little better about it. He took her hand and gave it a little kiss. At this she turned to look at him. She looked worse than before, maybe it was because she had had to change, talk and walk, and she was upset about going to the hospital.

-Sweetheart, you know we will be back in a few hours, and your head will feel much better. You have nothing to worry about; Will and I will take care of everything.

-Yeah, I know, but I still don't like the idea.

She took a deep breath and rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. At this, Kurt put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He was surprised to notice she was really hot. As far as he knew, migraines didn't include fever. He would have to ask Will, after all, he had helped Diane through a lot of migraines. They stayed a while like this until Will announced the car was ready. He had taken a while longer to turn on the heat and wait until the car was actually at a normal temperature to let Diane get in it. They had decided to let Will drive while Kurt would go in the back with Diane in case she needed anything. When she was settled, Kurt closed the door to go to the other side of the car and get into it.

The drive to the hospital would have normally taken them about 20 minutes, but it was snowing, so they had to go a lot slower. At first Diane just rested her head on the back of the seat, but as she started to fall asleep, she put her head on Kurt's shoulder and they reassumed the position they had been into in her couch. When Kurt was sure she had fallen asleep, he decided to ask Will about the fever.

-Hey Will, I think Diane's got a fever. Is that normal?

-No, I don't think so. At least she has never had a fever and a migraine before. But the doctor will make sure she's okay, don't worry.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence and they reached the hospital after half an hour. Luckily for them, it seemed people had chosen to stay home due to the snow, and the hospital was nearly deserted. Kurt woke Diane up as Will went inside the hospital to start filling the paperwork. The hospital staff knew him and Diane very well, after all they always came here when she had a migraine or they had an emergency, so when they saw Will they immediately paged Diane's doctor. When Diane and Will walked inside the hospital Will had already finished filling the papers, and a nurse guided the three to a room with a bed for Diane and two chairs. As soon as the nurse was gone, Diane lay on the bed and closed her eyes, but never let go off Kurt's hand. Will approached the bed and put his hand on Diane's knee. At this she opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

-In no time you will start feeling better Diane, just stay calm okay?

-Yes honey, we'll stay right here.

-I know you will, I just want to be out of here as soon as possible.

At that moment they heard a light knock and Diane's doctor entered the room. He was about sixty years old, had white hair and was tall. He looked very calm and kind.

-Hello everyone.

-Hello Doctor Willows. This is Kurt McVeigh. I believe you know why we are here.

-Yes, yes, I do. Hello Ms. Lockhart.

Diane had gotten nervous because she knew what came now. She had to talk, tell the doctor everything that was wrong with her, and if he considered she needed some kind of painkiller, she knew it wouldn't be a pill, and she hated needles. Doctors and nurses seemed to love them, and used them every chance they got. That was what she hated the most about hospitals. But she knew it was childish to behave like this, and Will and Kurt had promised to stay by her side, so she decided to try and forget her fears.

-Hello Doctor Willows.

The doctor got closer to her bed and Will had to move to let him look at her properly. Diane didn't like this, but Will gave her a reassuring smile and Kurt squeezed her hand, so she said nothing. After what seemed like years for Diane, but were only seconds, the doctor spoke.

-So, Ms. Lockhart, I've been told you have a really bad migraine. I'll just do some tests and we'll see if you can go home with some stronger pills, okay?

The doctor knew very well Diane hated needles, that is why he decided not to tell her what he thought she would need. He thought it would be wiser to talk first with both gentlemen and let them tell her what medicines and procedures she would need. Diane had said nothing so far, so he took that as a good sign and started the exam. He noticed she had a fever, something not related to migraines, so he started to suspect Diane had something else –not just a migraine.

-Ms. Lockhart, for how long have you had a headache?

-About three days now.

-And you have been taken the pills I prescribed you, right?

-Yes.

-Have you had any other symptoms?

This was getting really uncomfortable for Diane. She hated people asking about her life and especially about her health, but she understood that all the persons in that room cared about her and wouldn't think lees of her for being sick. So she took a deep breath and started talking.

-Yes… I've been feeling dizzy now and then for about a week and a half, I've had stomachaches, lack of appetite, I've been more tired than usual also…

-Have you thrown up?

-Yes.

-Since when?

-Uhmm… About a week.

-Okay, we'll need to make some more tests, and then I'll check on you again. I'll send a nurse to give you something for the fever and migraine. Call me if you need anything.

The doctor left a very worried Kurt and Will, and a shocked Diane. She knew almost always more tests meant blood tests, and she was terrified of needles. And the doctor asking all those questions… What if she was really sick and it wasn't just a migraine?

-Diane, why didn't you told us you weren't feeling okay?

-What? Sorry, I was thinking.

-Honey, Will asked why didn't you told us you weren't okay.

-I just… I don't know. It's my life and I didn't want to worry you.

-God Diane, you have to understand we care about you, if you had told any of us we could have solved this a while ago and you wouldn't had been feeling like crap all this time.

Will had gotten nearer the bed as he was talking, and now was beside her. Kurt stayed at the other side of the bed holding her hand, but said nothing because he knew Will was right. Diane didn't know what to say, she knew they cared about her, but Will had never told her. Of course Kurt had, he had told her he loved her many times, but it still shocked her to hear it out loud. She just looked at Will straight in the eyes, and couldn't find her voice to say something. Will realized he had been mean talking to her like that considering she was feeling like crap and had been feeling like that for a while, and he felt guilty.

-Diane, I'm sorry… I just, I don't like you been sick, and knowing you haven't been feeling well and I have put a lot on your plate lately… I'm sorry.

Diane smiled at him, put a hand on his arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

-It's okay Will, it's my fault for not telling anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A nurse knocked the door and entered the room. Diane had fallen asleep a while ago, but now, as the nurse got closer to her, was wide awake and aware of what would happen next.

-Good morning. I'm nurse Norma, and you must be Ms. Lockhart. I'm here to draw some blood for the tests the doctor ordered.

Diane knew she had to stay calm, but as she watched the nurse get the needle from her kit she started to panic. She was squeezing Kurt's hand so hard he though she was going to break it. She looked at Kurt and then at Will, who had gone to stand at a corner to let the nurse do her job. He realized Diane needed some time to calm herself or she would break down and make a scene. He got closer to her and looked to the nurse.

-Uhm… Excuse me, nurse Norma right?

At this the nurse only nodded and looked at him.

-Could you give us a moment? She needs to calm down before you do what you have to do.

-Sure, I'll wait outside, but please don't take too long. The doctor needed the tests done as soon as possible.

-Okay, thank you, I'll let you know when she is ready

The nurse walked out of the room, but before she gave Diane a reassuring smile. Diane relaxed a little when she watched the nurse going out to the hall, but still felt like crying and screaming to stop them for getting any needles near her. Kurt was trying to calm her by running his hand up and down her arm.

-Diane, honey, I promise everything will be alright.

Will had returned to his place by the other side of the bed, and was looking straight at her.

-Diane, remember the last time we were here?

He waited for her to nod to continue.

-It wasn't that bad after all, you said so yourself. And you felt much better after you let them give you the medicines you needed. I won't go anywhere, just like the last time, and Kurt will stay right here too. Right Kurt?

-Yes, we won't go anywhere.

This logic was working, and she was feeling a lot calmer. She remembered last time Will brought her here, and it was true. It hadn't been that bad. So she took a deep breath and prepared herself.

-Okay, you can tell the nurse I am ready.

Will let the nurse in and she got close to Diane. She tried to not look at her and the needle, but it was impossible, until she felt a soft squeeze on her hand and she turned to look at Kurt. He was smiling at her, and she stayed looking at him until it was done. The nurse had also put her on some painkillers and saline solution because she was very dehydrated. She picked up her things and said the doctor would be here soon.

-See Diane? It wasn't that bad.

-Yeah, except that now I have a needle stuck in my hand.

She wasn't nervous anymore. She didn't mind having a needle in her hand, what she hated was the feeling of it ripping through her skin. But once it was inside, she didn't mind. She started feeling very sleepy again, but wanted to be awake when the doctor came see her. After all, the nurse said he would took a while, so she had time to sleep.

Kurt and Will were seating at the hospital chairs that had been placed at her room while they looked at a sleeping Diane. It had been almost an hour since the nurse told them the doctor would be there in a while, and they were getting anxious. Finally, they heard a knock and then the doctor came in.

-Hello gentleman. Don't worry about waking Ms. Lockhart; she will be out for a while with the meds we gave her.

Will and Kurt had stood up to speak to him, and were now waiting for what he had to say.

-Well, it seems she has some type of infection, but we have to wait for the most specific test results to know which bacteria she has. However, we can start her on some antibiotics, and then change them to the ones specifically prescribed for the bacteria she has. She will have to stay at the hospital tonight, and we'll see if she can return home tomorrow. I'll arrange things so you can stay with her.

-Okay, thank you doctor. How much time will she be sleeping?

-About half an hour more. If you don't have any questions, I'll be back in an hour to check on Ms. Lockhart.

-No doctor, thank you.

They returned to their seats and waited for Diane to wake up. They were both falling asleep when Diane started to move. She looked better; it seemed the painkillers had done its job.

-Hey honey, how are you feeling?

-Better. When can we go home? I'm tired of being here.

-Yeah, about that Diane… Kurt and I spoke to your doctor. You have an infection, but they are not sure which bacteria are causing it yet. They have started you on antibiotics. They will have the results tomorrow, and then the doctor will know when you can go home.

-But don't worry, he said we can both stay here for as long as you stay here too.

Diane looked really shocked and surprised, now she would have to stay in the hospital for God knows how much time.

-What about the case I'm working on? I have to go to court today at three and we have to win this one Wiill, it's one of our most important clients.

The Diane Lockhart they knew was finally coming back, the meds had definitely had an effect on her.

-Don't worry Diane, I already called the judge. He said we could reschedule and to call him when you could go back to work. I also talked to our client, he sends his best wishes and said that he would wait for you to be better, he wants you on this case. Don't worry.

-Okay, thanks Will. Could you call the office and ask my assistant to bring me the case file? I don't want to lose any time. Besides, I need something to do while I'm here or I'll go crazy.

-Okay, I'll call. But don't think we'll let you work all you want. You are sick, you know? Sick people are supposed to rest and not work.

Diane gave him a look she had given him a lot of times before when she had no arguments against his statements and tried to intimidate him. He laughed a little at this. Definitely she was feeling better.

-What Will? What's so funny?

-Just remember, Diane, you don't look intimidating right now.

She just smiled at him and laughed too. Kurt joined her with a small laugh, after all he was happy she seemed more like herself than before.

-So, Diane, I'm going to pick some clothes for you while Kurt stays here. What do you want me to bring?

-Uhm… just my pajamas, sweatshirts, sleepers… you know what to bring, why do you even ask?

-Maybe you wanted something specific. Well then, I'll be back in an hour. What should I do about Justice?

-Oh, I forgot about him! Poor dog, I was supposed to pick him up yesterday after work. He is staying at the veterinarian and dog hotel where I always leave him. Could you call and ask them to keep him until I'm out of here?

-Sure, I'll go check on him too and tell him his mommy loves him.

Diane rolled her eyes at Kurt, but smiled.

-Just go Will, and you are not supposed to bother sick people, remember?

-Yeah, yeah… Play that card on me now. Well, I'll be back as soon as I can.

Will left and Kurt moved closer to Diane. He kissed her forehead and combed her har with his fingers.

-I'm so glad you're feeling better. You scared me, you know?

-I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Well, like this also. Anyways, it's nothing compared with what Will has had to go through during other hospital visits.

-Yeah, he told me something about it…

At this statement, Diane looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe Will had told him that about her.

-What? He did what?

She was getting worked up, so he decided it was better to tell her now.

-Well, we were thinking we had to take you to the hospital, and I said you were afraid of hospitals, and he told me that he knew. Then, when I told him he was free to leave and go to work, he told me he would stay and that I would thank him later because he had experience regarding Diane Lockhart and hospitals.

Diane seemed to relax at his words, but still eyed him suspiciously.

-Are you sure that's all that he said? Because if you two are plotting against my back again…

She couldn't finish because Kurt kissed her.

-Yes, I'm sure honey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diane was feeling much better, she still had a headache and was feeling a little nauseous, but everything else was gone. Will had left an hour ago, and since then Kurt had never left her side, and had been stroking her hand the whole time. She was sure she was looking awful, but he looked at her with such love in his eyes she was sure he didn't care. A nurse had came to check on her a while ago and said everything was looking fine. It was getting a chilly, and Diane started to shiver a little. After all, she was wearing her yoga pants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt, and it was the middle of the winter.

-Honey, are you cold?

-A little, but don't worry. Will'll be here soon with my clothes.

-I brought you something, you know, in case you got cold.

Kurt let go off her hand and picked up the bag he had packed and left on a corner. Luckily he had thought of bringing her something, he was sure that being cold did any good, especially if you were sick. He got near her bed again and put the bag on her side.

-I brought your cashmere red sweater and a pair of long socks.

-Thanks Kurt.

Diane got into a sitting position and Kurt helped her to get into her sweater. Then, as she was starting to lean down to put her socks on, he gently pushed her back to the bed. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, but when he started to put her her socks, she started to laugh.

- What? Am I tickling you?

-No, it's just… Nobody had treated me like a kid since I was a kid, but it's kind of nice.

-It's not treating you like a kid honey, it's taking care of you.

At this Diane could just smile and look at him as he tucked her in. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek, and seated on her bed looking at her and holding her hand.

-Hey, is that all I get?

-I… What do you mean Diane?

-Just a peck on the cheek? I'm not contagious, you know?

Kurt chuckled a little and kissed her. Diane was definitely feeling better. When he broke the kiss she was wearing one of those smiles she reserved just for him. Just then they heard a light knock on the door. Just after that, a nurse appeared in the room carrying a tray.

-Good afternoon. I'm bringing Ms. Lockhart her lunch. Your doctor said we should keep it very light, so you'll have noodles soup, and mashed apples for dessert.

-Uhm… I'm not hungry.

-You have to eat, your doctor's orders. It will help you heal faster and you will feel better after you have eaten. I'll be back to pick up the tray and check on you.

She put the tray on top of a table that was specially made to fit her bed. Then, she got it closer to her, fixed the bed into a sitting position and got out of the room. Diane just sat there, staring to the food. The smell made her nauseous, it was almost too much to tolerate and she had to take a deep breath to keep herself from throwing up. Kurt was looking at her, and realized that the food was making her feel worse. If it had been up to him, he would had taken it out of her room, but the doctor said she had to eat it.

-Honey, you heard what the nurse said. You have to eat something.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. Throwing up again was the least she needed. He gave her hand a light squeeze and looked in her eyes.

-Come on honey, you can do it. Just a little bite.

Diane was getting desperate, and Kurt could read her as a book. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and her lips were pressed on a fine line. She was staring at the tray in front of her, and after a long time she turned to look at Kurt.

-Kurt… I'll throw up if I try it.

Diane spoke almost in a whisper, but looked at him straight in the eyes. He took a deep breath, and then, embraced her. Maybe it was the pleading eyes she gave him, or how bad she was feeling, or a combination of lots of things, but he just wanted to make her feel better and to protect her. He held her tightly, but not too tight so he wouldn't hurt her. She rested her head on his chest and just let him held her close to him. It actually made her feel a little better having him this close, but after a while she started getting dizzy. She tried to break the embrace and lie down, but Kurt only released her a little. He was now looking her straight in the eyes.

-Kurt, I'm… I'm sorry. I'm feeling dizzy.

-Oh, okay honey. Just lay down.

Kurt got the bed back into a laying position. Diane was really looking worse. She was as pale as the bed sheets, and she had her eyes closed. He quickly got by her side and called a nurse.

-Don't worry sweetheart, everything's going to be okay.

Her doctor came very quickly and got to the other side of the bed. He checked her vitals and noticed she had a fever again. He gave the nurse some orders and looked at Kurt and then at Diane.

-Ms. Lockhart, what do you feel?

-My headache is worse, I'm dizzy and nauseous.

-What happened?

-She saw the food and started to get worse.

-Okay then, I guess it's a little too early for you to eat anything. I'll tell the nurses to bring you some food, but you don't have to eat it. Something you have to do is drink a lot of water, okay?

-Okay, thank you Dr. Willows.

-I asked the nurse to give you something for the fever, dizziness and nauseas. She'll be here any moment. I'll come by to check on you during the afternoon.

With that, he was gone. The nurse came and put something through her I.V. She said it would made her sleepy, but neither Diane or Kurt cared. After a while, she fell asleep with Kurt holding her hand and smoothing her hair.


End file.
